Meet the Family
by abloodysoccermum
Summary: Soul and Maka are invited to the Evans house for Granny's birthday. However, Soul's mother isn't very welcoming
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Hello, is there a 'Soul Evans' there?"

Maka glanced around the apartment. "He's actally out at the moment. Can I take a message?" Nobody ever called Soul. Why would someone start now?

"Yes, please tell Soul his brother called to invite him home for our Granny's birthday. It's her 70th, and she wants Soul to be there." Maka tried not to let her jaw drop. She knew Soul had a brother, but he never s[oke about his family.

"Hello?" The voice asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I was just suprised, Soul never talks about his family." She admitted.

"Yes, he never was an open book. My name is Wes."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Soul's mei- partner, Maka."

"You're the one who wields his weapon form?" Maka blinked in suprise.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I'd like to take this chance to extend the invitation to you as well, Maka."

"Thank you, I'll let Soul know you called." She said with a smile.

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you, Maka."

"No problem." Wes gave her the information, which she wrote down on a napkin. Maka clicked the phone off and set it on the counter. Just as she did, the front door slammed open.

"Maka, I'm home!" Soul shouted. Maka turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. He sauntered into the kitchen where his meister stood. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, then froze when he saw the frown on Maka's face.

"What's up?" He asked, biting into the apple.

"Your brother called." Soul tensed.

"What did he want?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but Maka could sense his apprehension.

"Wes just wanted to invite us to Maryland for your grandma's 70th birthday." Soul opened his mouth to speak, but Maka cut him off.

"We're going."

"Maka, I can't-"

"Your grandma asked your brother to call and invite you. So she could spend time with you on her birthday. And you want to just tell her no?" She asked, stepping closer to her weapon. Soul sighed and set the fruit on the counter.

"Please, Soul? I want to meet your family. You know my papa, and if Mama lived here, you would know her too." She looked at Soul with a pout. Maka knew he couldn't say no to her pouts.

"Fine."

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Soul complained, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Soul, we came all the way out here-"

"Do we have to stay with them?"

"They're your family, Soul." He fidgeted, but relaxed when Maka's hand slipped into his own. Soul led them up the driveway to the front door.

"I still can't believe you grew up here." Maka breathed as Soul rang the doorbell.

"Wait until you see the inside." He growled in return. Maka rolled her eyes. Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul? My, how you've grown!" exclaimed the matronly woman who answered the door.

"Rosalie." Soul said warmly, releasing Maka's hand and stepping forward to hug the woman. She squeezed the weapon tightly. She pulled back, then looked at Maka. The younger girl felt her cheeks grow warm under Rosalie's intense gaze.

""And who is this?" Her tone was teasing, and Maka blushed harder. Even Soul's skin reddened.

"This is my closest friend, Maka." Maka smiled. and held out her hand to shake. However, Rosalie pulled Maka in for a young meister winced at the large woman squeezed her. She released Maka.

"Any friend of Soul's is welcome here. I'm Rosalie, the Evans' housekeeper." She introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you." Maka replied with a smile.

"Come on, come inside. Your family is waiting." Soul's shoulders tensed. Maka reached forward and found his hand. He squeezed her fingers when he felt her hand slip into his. They followed Rosalie down the foyer, a few steps behind the housekeeper.

"How long has it been?" She whispered.

"I haven't been here since I ran away and we became partners." Soul responded.

Maka did the math in her head. "You were twelve?" Her partner nodded. She tightened her grip on Soul's hand, trying to make him feel her support. The only sound for a moment was the soft thunks of footsteps and the wheels of their suitcases on the polished hardwood floors.

Finally, they reached a well lit sitting room. Maka's viridescent eyes widened at the vaulted ceilings and the expensive furniture. A tall man, the same height as Soul, stood from the couch and approached the pair with a grin. His hair was shockingly white, and his eyes were the same garnet color as Soul's.

"Soul, it's so great to see you." He said, reaching forward to hug his brother.

"Wes." Soul accepted the hug stiffly with one hand. When Soul's brother released, he turned his gaze to Maka.

"You must be the lovely Maka. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." He held his hand forward, which Maka shook firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." A young woman, a few inches taller than Maka, stood from the sofa. She stepped up next to Wes.

"This is my fiancee, Adela Dennis." Adela's earthy brown eyes lit up.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Soul. Wes has told me so much about you." She said pleasantly, shaking Soul's hand. "And it was...Maka, correct?" Maka smiled and shook the woman's hand.

By this time, the rest of the people sitting had risen and approached the pair. An elderly woman, nearly a head shorter than Soul, with dyed hair and white roots pulled Maka's weapon into a hug.

"Soul, I've missed you so much." She excalimed in a deep, pleasant voice. Her vermilion eyes sparkled with joy. For the first time since arriving in Maryland, Soul smiled, true and genuine. It made Maka smile, too.

"I missed you, too, Granny." He said. His grandmother pushed him back a bit and looked him up and down.

"You've grown so much, Soul. I can't believe it!" She lowered her voice. "And I heard you've brought a girl home." Soul's cheeks turned pink. His grandmother laughed. "Well, you must be the girl." She said, stepping to Maka.

"Yes, ma'am. My name's Maka." The old woman placed a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"No need for this 'ma'am' business. Call me Julia." Maka smiled and nodded.

"It's lovely to meet you, Julia." Maka said, causing Soul's grandmother to grin. Soul looked at his meister, a shy grin and a slight blush on his face. She smiled back.

However, his smile vanished when a woman nearly as tall as Soul looked at him. "Soul. How nice of you to arrive. We were beginning to think you weren't coming." She spoke in a thin voice.

"Mother. Hello." Maka glanced at the woman. Her black hair was curled and pulled back into a high bun. Her dark blue eyes were cold and unloving. The pair looked at each other for a moment. Maka decided to step in.

"You must be Mrs. Evans. My name is Maka. It's lovely to meet you." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. The woman looked down at Maka's hand, then back at the younger girl's face in disdain. Maka put her hand down, embarrassed. Soul must have sensed her soul's discomfort. He reached down and intertwined their fingers.

"It's very...pleasant to meet you as well." Mrs. Evans said, her eyes locked on Maka and Soul's hands.

Soul looked at the last person left unintroduced. "Dad." Soul said cooly. The man looked at his son. He had the same white hair as his sons, but instead of being thick and soft, it was thin and brittle looking.

"Soul. It's been a while. Five years." He seemed to glare at his son, eyes pale as fog.

"This is my partner, Maka." Soul said, gesturing to her with his free hand. Maka smiled, but the man hardly blinked. The room was silent and tension hung in the air like poison.

"Welcome." He said, voice rough as sandpaper.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. It's lovely." Maka said in a happy tone, trying to cut through the tension in the room.

"Thank you." Mrs. Evans said. Wes cleared his throat.

"Here, let me help you get your things into your room. We didn't have enough time to set up the guest bedroom, so you'll have to share. I hope that's okay." He said, reaching for Maka's suitcase. She nodded, trying not to blush. She let Wes and Soul lead the way to the large staircase. They went in silence, until the reached the first landing.

"I'm sorry about that. Mother and Dad are a little..." Wes trailed off. "You have to remember they haven't seen you in five years." He said to his brother.

"Yeah, well, Mother wasn't very polite to Maka." Soul grumbled.

"It's alright. I understand. It must be hard for her." Maka added hurridly. Soul shrugged. After an awkward silence, they reached the second landing. Wes led them to a room at the end of the hall.

"Well, here you are." He set Maka's suitcase down. "I'll leave you two to get settled. You should probably come down in about fifteen minutes." Wes looked around, then nodded awkwardly, leaving the room. He shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka shifted unformfortably. She felt stupid for being embarrassed, she _lived_ with Soul for God's sake.

"So, this is your old room?" She asked Soul. He nodded, then sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." He said, pressing his face into his hands. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"It's not your fault. They probably just don't know how much you've changed. It'll get better. I promise." Maka said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "For now, we should probably just get settled."

"I can't believe they didn't prepare the guest room." Soul mumbled. Maka tried not to be hurt by that statement. She distracted herself by peeling off her vest. Soul glanced at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. She could practically feel the blush in his voice.

"I'm changing into something a little nicer. You should too, but go to the bathroom or something." She said, working on undoing her tie. Soul sputtered something incoherent as she began to undo the buttons of her blouse. He fumbled around in his suitcase as his meister tugged off the white fabric. She folded it nicely and set it on the dresser, next to the vest and tie.

She heard the hurried noise of the zipper and Soul half run to the small bathroom attatched to the room. Maka knew he was trying not to look at her bare back and the clasp of her bra. The door slammed shut. Maka tried not to laugh at his distress.

Once both had changed out of their "plane clothes," Maka and Soul walked down the stairs, back to the sitting room. She had to admit, Soul looked very nice in the button down top and nice black jeans. He had left his leather jacket upstairs because of Maka's insistence.

"Oh, you both look nice." Rosalie said with a smile. She gestured to Maka's dark pink skirt with the tube of the vaccum cleaner she held. "That color looks lovely on you."

"Thank you." Maka said. She simpered at the housekeeper.

"They're in the sitting room." Rosalie continued on her way down the hallway.

"Okay." Soul said. They entered the room, interrupting Adela's story.

"Soul, Maka. Perfect, have a seat!" Wes said happily, gesturing to the empty loveseat. The pair sat down, and Adela continued her story. Maka toyed with the hem of her miniskirt.

"We're going to Pasquale's for dinner." Julia said to the weapon-meister pair. "It was your favorite, Soul."

"Yeah, I remember." He said. Soul smiled, it was small, but refreshing.

"So where do you guys live? Wes told me it was in Nevada." Adela asked, pulling her red hair over her shoulder.

"We live in Death City." Soul answered.

"It sounds hot there." Julia commented. Maka cracked a smile.

"Do you two live together?" Wes questioned.

"Yeah, we do. We have an adult with us. Her name is Blair." Soul rolled his eyes at the mention of the cat woman. "She's...a bit odd, but very loveable." Maka said. It wasn't entirely a lie. She was grateful of the older woman's presence occasionally.

"Surely your mother and father live with you as well?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"My father and my mother divorced a few years ago. She left Death City to travel. As for my father, we don't exactly get along." Soul's mother stiffened. Wes could sense the tension coming back, so he checked his watch.

"Oh, it's almost six. We should probably get to the restaurant." He said.

"Good idea." Adela added, grabbing Wes' arm as they stood.

"So why don't you and your father get along, Maka?" Mrs. Evans asked. Maka froze, her fork just before her lips. She set it down against the plate with a clink. She opened her mouth, but Soul answered for her.

"Mother, she doesn't like talking about it." He said.

"I wasn't asking you, Soul." She snapped. She then turned to Maka, her dark eyes burning holes in the younger girl's face.

"He cheated a lot on my mother." Maka answered, voice steady and monotone.

"So your mother filed for divorce, then." She stated for clarification. Maka nodded.

"Mother." Wes hissed quietly. Mrs. Evans ignored her oldest son.

"What does your father do, Miss Maka?"

"He works for the...mayor of Death City." Maka responded.

"How so?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Mrs. Evans. I don't speak with my father often." Her voice was controlled.

"What a shame. I always hate hearing about estranged families. It makes me wish that I never lost my son to his blood." Mrs. Evans sighed. Her husband shifted uncomfortably.

"Does your father try to connect with you?" She continued.

"Yes." Maka fisted her hands in her lap. Soul reached over and placed a hand comfortingly on her fist.

"Do you let him?"

"Cassandra. Drop it." Julia snapped quietly.

"No ma'am." Maka said.

"Shame. I'm sure he feels horrible." Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Mother. Stop it _now_." Soul seethed. His mother opened her mouth to retaliate, but Adela cut her to it.

"I hope you two had a good flight. I've never had a peaceful flight."


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot believe her." Soul seethed as he shut the door behind them.

"Soul..."

"Even you can't excuse her. She's trying to- I don't know. Be a bitch, I guess." He flopped down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Soul." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her weapon fell over on his back.

"Why the hell are you apoligizing?"

"I don't know." She leaned back on the pillows. "We never did figure out sleeping arrangements." She remarked.

"I can take the floor." He said, looking up at her.

"No, this is- er, was your house."

"Well, do you wanna take the floor?" He asked, knowing full well what her answer would be. She scrunched up her nose.

"Why can't we both sleep on the bed? It's big enough." Despite the casual way she said it, Maka's cheeks flushed red. Her skin was hot as flame, and she scolded herself for being so embarrassed. She had shared a bed with Soul before, back when the nightmares kept them both from sleeping.

"Uh, sure, okay." It might have been her imagination, but did he blush? This wasn't any different from their bed sharing back in Death City. But maybe it was. Back home, there was always the other room for one of them to run and hide in.

"I guess I'll go change. In the bathroom." Maka stammered, pushing herself off the bed. She dug around in her bag for her pyjamas. She smiled, shyly, at Soul before disapearing into the bathroom.

When Maka returned, Soul was pulling on his shirt. She saw the scar on his chest breifly, and felt a pang in her heart. It wasn't as painful as it was before, but it still hurt her sometimes.

"Hey." He said, glancing up. Maka smiled. Her fingers itched to do something, so she tugged gently on a pigtail.

"Hey." She said back. They stood there, in semi awkward silence, for a moment.

"What should we do?" Soul asked. His cheeks held the faintest tint of pink. She was sure her face was burning. She never felt so dumb in her life. She _lived _with Soul, why the hell was she embarrassed about seeing him now?

"I dunno. Let's just talk, I guess." She suggested, plopping down on the bed. He followed suit, sitting down on the comforter across from his meister.

"Do your parents know?" Maka blurted after a moment of silence. Soul raised his eyebrows.

"Do they know what?"

"About your weapon abilities." Maka elaborated. Soul sighed. "Wes seemed to."

"Wes was there when I figured it out. We were dicking around in the backyard, and my arm just kinda..." He trailed off, expecting Maka to understand. She nodded. "He...didn't freak out necessarily, just was really confused. But he thought it was cool. Wes went to tell Dad, and needless to say, my dad flipped bricks. I dunno if he ever told Mother." Maka instinctivly reached for his hand.

"So your granny doesn't know?" She asked. Soul shook his head.

"My dad doesn't tell Granny anything. She'd freak." Maka wanted to believe that the kind old woman would love her grandson no matter what, but Soul did know her best.

"You don't get along with your parents." Maka stated stupidly. Soul blinked at her.

"Really, Maka? I couldn't tell." Soul said sarcastically. She blushed a bit.

"Why did it start, I mean? Was it just always there, your...distaste, or did something happen?" She rushed to explain, tripping over her words.

"I dunno. It was always just there. Mother and Dad always seemed to love Wes more than me. He was more talented, he was the perfect son. I was always second best. Not to mention my teeth make it a bit hard to love a kid." He finished with a smirk, but Maka could see the anger and sorrow in his red irises.

"I like them." Maka burst out. Soul looked at her in confusion. "Your teeth, I mean. They're...unique." She tried to explain, but her weapon just raised his eyebrow at her. She could feel her face color. "They're just a part of you." She stammered out the last sentence.

Soul snickered. "You're such a loser sometimes, you know that?" Maka's cheeks darkened in hue.

"Shut up, Soul."


	5. Chapter 5

Maka awoke to something warm and pleasantly heavy across her waist. She blinked several times, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She washed her eyes across the walls, trying to remember where she was. The soft golden light streamed in from the large window. Her right arm tingled, it was definatey asleep. Maka wiggled herself onto her left side.

The warm weight fell across her lower back. The meister sleepily snuggled into a hard heat in front of her, viridescant eyes slipping closed. She lay there for a moment, content and warm. She let her eyes open lazily, and her heart leaped into her mouth.

Soul. She was pressed up against Soul. His left arm was draped across her middle. His face was mere inches from hers. Maka's heart began to pound erratically. Her cheeks began to flame. How on earth was she going to get out of this before Soul woke up. He couldn't know she had cuddled up to him while she slept.

She tenatively shifted. The arm around her abodomen tightened, pulling her flush against her weapon. A small squeak slipped past her lips. Soul didn't stir. For once, Maka was grateful her partner was such a heavy sleeper.

The door began to creak open. Maka closed her eyes on instinct. She forced her face to relax, giving her a mask of sleep.

"Morning, you-" It was Wes. Maka furrowed her brows slightly; she could hear the man laughing. The sound was soft and breathy. Footsteps thunked softly against the wood floors.

"Soul. Hey, get up." Wes gently shook Soul's shoulder. Maka heard Soul groan as he awoke. She smothered the want to giggle at the strangled noise that left his throat.

"Dude, what time is it?" Soul muttered. Maka assumed he was proping himself up, because the comforting feel of his arm across her midsection disappeared. Then she felt annoyed at herself for missing Soul's arms around her.

"It's only nine. Mother sent me to tell you she wants to talk to you." Wes said.

"Well, lemme wake Maka up-"Soul turned to the 'sleeping' girl.

"Actually, Soul, she wanted to talk to you alone." His brother cut in. Soul made a grunting noise, but got off the bed. Immediatly, Maka yearned for the warmth he took with him. There were a few thumping noises, but soon Soul was out the door. She could hear his footsteps as he went down the hall.

"Oh, and by the way, he totally bought your fake sleep." Wes whispered across the room to Maka. The slender girl shot up in bed.

"Are you sure?" Maka shifted uncomfortably. Wes nodded and grinned.

"C'mere, there's an air vent that goes from my room to the kitchen. We can listen to what Mother has to say."

Wes lead Maka down the hall to another bedroom, this one more pristine and clean. Adela sat on the floor next to an air vent, twirling a strand of carroty hair around her fingers. She nodded to Maka as the pair entered.

Maka knelt next to the older couple and leaned in toward the vent.

"Soul, good morning." Mrs. Evans said softly.

"Mother."

"How did you sleep?" She asked in a honeyed voice. Maka could feel her cheeks grow hot. Adela eyed the younger girl.

"Fine."

"Soul, I know what you two do. You and that Maka. You're a weapon and meister pair." There was a pause. "Your brother explained it to me and your father the night before you arrived. Julia doesn't know, if you're worried about that."

"What's the point, I already know all of this." Soul's voice was monotonous.

"I don't approve." Soul scoffed.

"You think I flew halfway across the damn country to get your approval?"

"I don't like Maka." Mrs. Evans stated. Maka felt her blood boil. She wasn't too fond of the older woman either.

"I don't care." Soul retorted. Maka felt a ripple of protectivness in his soul.

"It makes you pretty shitty, though, because Maka was really excited to meet you." Soul added.

"She's not good for you, Soul. She's too...she's not who you need to be with." Her son scoffed.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." There was silence. "Why do you hate her? She did nothing to you."

"Soul, she's the reason you haven't been back home in five years." Mrs. Evans sounded close to tears.

"No, Mother, the reason I haven't been home has nothing to do with Maka. It has to do with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Soul thumped up the stairs and down the hallway towards his old bedroom. Maka leapt up from the floor and rushed after him.

"Soul!" The weapon in question turned around and blinked at the short girl.

"I thought you were sleeping." He stated.

"Wes woke me up and told me that the vent in his room lead to the kitchen." It was only a half-lie; Wes had told her about the looked at his older brother with a slight glare in his eyes. He returned his gaze to Maka.

"So you heard all that?" Maka gave a weak smile. Soul sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what her problem is."

"She kinda told you." Soul raised an eyebrow. "Your mother thinks that I am the reason you've never been back." She turned her eyes to the dark wood of the floor.

"Maka..." Soul sighed. "You don't actually believe her, do you?" Maka forced herself to smile at him.

"Of course not." He eyed her warily, but she kept her smile.

"Let's go eat some breakfast!" Adela chirped happily. Maka was grateful for the older woman's distractions.

"Brilliant idea. Did you see what there was for breakfast, Soul?" Wes asked, linking arms with his fiancee. Soul shook his head.

"Well, if there's nothing to eat, Adela and I can always take you two out." Maka smiled.

The quartet trooped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Evans sat in the breakfast nook, face buried in her hands. Even though it was only 9:10, she was dressed in a tailored suit jacket and a pencil skirt, all in the same boring khaki. Her hair was tied back, and her makeup was slightly smeared beneath her eyes.

"Morning, Mother." Wes said happily, sitting beside the woman. "What's for breakfast?" She turned to look at her son.

"I haven't made anything." She stated. Wes continued to smile.

"That's alright. Adela and I can take Soul and Maka out for breakfast." He said, beginning to stand. Mrs. Evans grabbed her son's hand. Wes looked down at her.

"Do you mind terribly if I tag along? Your father is at work, and your granny is out quilting with her friends." Wes glanced up at his brother, then back down at his mother.

"Sure. It'll be a moment, the kids have to get ready." Maka suppressed a giggle at Soul's reaction to being called a kid. She grabbed her weapon's hand and gently tugged him up the stairs.

"Do you really wanna go out with my demon mother?" Soul hissed at her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Soul, maybe she just needs time. To accept that you ran away and made a new life." Maka insisted.

Soul only scoffed. "Only you could still see the good in her."

When they reached the bedroom, Soul darted to his suitcase. "I've got to pee." he said to her confused look. She giggled and began to dig in her own suitcase. Soul rushed to the bathroom. The door shut with a thump.

Maka dressed quickly and waited for Soul to be done so she could do her hair. She began to play with the elastics around her wrist when she heard the shower turn on.

"Are you serious, Soul?" She shouted in, banging on the door. Maka could hear him laugh, faintly.

"It's not funny. Now it's going to take longer for us to get ready." She said with exasperation.

"It'll only take a minute, Maka." He called. She could still hear him laughing, the bastard.

She resisted the urge to kick the door in, like she did at home. Maka flopped back down on the bed and waited for Soul to finish his shower.

After ten minutes, Soul emerged, dressed and towel drying his hair. "Finally." She breathed, picking up the hairbrush from the floor.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It was only a few minutes." Soul teased.

"Was not." She retorted, stepping into the steamy bathroom. She left the door open so she could continue to yell at Soul.

"The mirror's all foggy." Maka complained, grabbing a handtowel and rubbing at the mirror with it. Streaks of condensation followed it. She groaned, but began to brush her hair.

"That's what happens when you take a hot shower." He replied, tugging on his socks. Maka simply stuck her tongue out at him in the mirror and started one pigtail. Soul smirked.

Finally, they were both ready. The pair marched down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Adela and Wes were doing something on their phones, and Mrs. Evans tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, Soul took forever to shower." Maka apologized. Soul stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled. Wes smiled at their antics, but Mrs. Evans looked far from amused.

"Well, let's get going." Adela said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka spread the napkin over her lap. Soul mirrored her actions from the other side of the table. Adela slipped in the booth, effectivly wedging herself in between the younger girl and Mrs. Evans.

They sat in slightly uncomfortable silence until their waitress arrived.

"Good morning! How are you all?" She was college aged, and seemed to vibrate with caffinated energy. "My name is Mindy, and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I get you all something to drink?" They went around the table with their drink orders. When it was Soul's turn to order, Mindy's smile began to bedome more flirtacious.

"Well, I'll be back in a mo'!" She chirped, glancing again at Soul. Maka felt something clench in her stomach.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Wes turned his attention to his brother and his guest. Maka swallowed hard. Just the mere mention of sleep brought on memories of her cuddle session with Soul.

Soul muttered a reply, and his meister tried not to blush. They sat awkwardly for a second, before Maka piped up.

"So, what do you do, Wes? Soul mentioned that you played violin." She asked.

"I'm a concert violinist. My granny was a proffesional pianist, and she inspired me, I guess. I've actually recorded an album." Maka raised her eyebrows, but nodded.

"Musical genes run in the family, right? That's why Soul is so good at playing the piano and you're a violinist." Mrs. Evans shot Maka a glare, which the smaller girl tried to ignore.

"Yeah. Granny plays the cello and the piano. She taught Soul, actually. She was a huge hit in the classical music world in the sixties. She was a proffesional musician, and a good one, at that. Our dad is a music therapist, which means he basically uses music to be a therapist. Mother is a music librarian. The people in charge of the music in movies go to her, and she recommends music."

"Wow." Maka breathed. She turned her gaze to Adela. Adela shook her head.

"I just got into med school, I'm going to become a pediatrician. I _did _play the clarinet in my high school band, though."

Just then, Mindy returned with their drinks. She passed them out. When Soul reached for his soda, his tan fingers brushed the dark skin of the waitress' fingers. That uncomfortable tug in her stomach returned.

"Are we all ready to order?" Mindy kept her eyes on Soul. Maka fisted her hands beneath the table.

Finally, the bubbly waitress left. Maka resisted the urge to sigh in relief. As Wes engaged his mother in conversation, she watched her weapon. Soul slumped against the vinyl of the booth, his eyes closed. His white hair, nearly completely dry now, flopped over his forehead. She wanted to reach out and brush it back. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him.

"So, Maka, how are you enjoying Maryland?" Adela asked as her fiancee and future mother in law conversed.

"It's beuatiful. But very cold." Maka responded. Adela laughed.

"It must be really hot in Death City."

"You have no idea." Maka giggled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Adela announced. Mrs. Evans stood so Adela could squeeze out of the booth. Mrs. Evans sat back down.

"So, Maka, has my son ever been injured?" Maka blinked in response.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you're his meister. Has my son ever been hurt?" Mrs. Evans snapped.

Maka gazed down at her lap.

"Mother..." Wes warned. But his mother shushed him.

"Are you going to answer me, or not, you stupid girl?" She all but yelled.

"Mother. Stop it now." Soul's voice was low and barely controlled.

"Why don't you answer me instead?" Her dark blue eyes turned to her youngest son.

"Yes. I've gotten hurt. Is that what you wanna hear?" Soul snapped. Mrs. Evans' mouth fell open. "But it was not Maka's fault. She wouldn't use me to block because she didn't want me to get hurt. So I jumped in front of her. But she was willing to die for me." Soul nearly pushed his brother out of the booth. "I'll be outside." His voice became low and monotone again. Maka followed him with her gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka pushed her way out of the booth, ignoring the indignant gasp from Mrs. Evans and began to chase after her weapon. She skirted around waitstaff and restaurant patrons, mumbling apologies. Finally, she made it outside. Soul sat on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Soul?" She asked quietly. Soul jumped a little bit, and Maka approached as one would approach a wild animal. "Can I sit?" She asked. The boy shrugged, and she took that as an invitation.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Soul glanced at her.

"Why do you like apologizing for things you didn't cause?" He spoke finaly.

"I dunno." Maka sighed in response. She placed her hand, palm up, on his knee. Soul accepted his invitation eagerly, lacing their fingers. Maka looked at their hands for a moment, admiring the zig zag of pale and tan.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Maka murmered.

"Maka, that was like, two years ago. It's okay." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, but your mom made me think of it, and-"

"I hate her." Maka looked at him, jade eyes wide.

"You don't mean that, Soul." She told him.

"No, I really do. She's been nothing but cruel to you since we got here. I can't wait until Granny's birthday is over and we can go home." He said. Maka opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "I know you think that she 'needs time to adjust,' or whatever, but that's not true. She's evil, always has been." Maka sighed, and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Soul leaned into her touch.

"We should probably go back in. Our food is probably here." Maka breathed. Soul nodded.

Soul slammed the door shut, then leaned against it.

"I'm sorry. For making us come." Maka blurted. Soul looked at her in shock.

"It's not your fault. I was hoping that she would be better. I'm sorry she's such a bitch." Soul replied.

"It's not your fault." Maka repeated. She gave a shy smile, and her weapon smirked. Maka sat down on the messy bed. "Besides, tomorrow is your Granny's birthday, and the day after that we get to leave."

"Finally, some good news." Soul said falling face forward onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and grinned up at Maka.

"And you don't have to stay in contact with your family. I won't make you." Maka added.

Soul shrugged. "I dunno, I'll call Granny. Maybe even Wes."

"Wes seems to care about you a lot." Maka noted. He nodded.

"He always kinda has. He noticed that Mother and Dad treated me like a second class citizen compared to him. So he was extra nice to me. It kinda made me sick. I hate special attention." Maka knew that. She knew him sometimes better than he knew himself. She flopped down on her back next to him.

"This sounds really bad to say, but I'm glad you ran away from here." She said. Soul laughed, and his meister lightly smacked him on the arm. "If you never did, I never would have met you." She glanced at him. His cheeks were tinted, and she smiled a bit. "And you're my best friend."


	9. Chapter 9

Maka woke up to a loud beeping. She jolted upright, wincing at the feeling of blood rushing from her brain. She turned around. Soul rolled onto his back, blinking sleepily.

"The hell?" He grumbled.

"Morning." Maka smiled, ruffling his messy white hair. He made an indignant noise.

"I think someone is using the oven. And failing." She told the drowsy weapon.

"'s probably Wes. He never has been able to cook." He wrapped his arms around Maka's midsection. "You're warm." She blushed, but snuggled back beneath the covers. She shifted so she was facing him. She tried not to giggle. Soul was already asleep. She closed her eyes too, and soon was back asleep.

The second time Maka woke, it was due to a lack of heat. She groggily blinked and looked around. The bathroom door was shut. She tried not to sigh in frustration. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The door swung open.

"Hey. You're up." He stated.

"Yeah. Morning." She smiled. "What time is it?"

"About 10:30. Maybe." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone else up?" She asked, adjusting so her whole body was facing him.

He shrugged. "I just got up." He sat down on the bed, across from her.

"Should we get ready?" He shook his head and groaned.

"No. They can come get us if they want us." She let out a sigh.

By the time the meister weapon pair made it downstairs, it was eleven. The Evans family was sitting around the kitchen table, eating eggs and bacon.

"C'mere and give me a birthday hug, Soul." Julia instructed. Soul did as he was told, hugging his grandmother. "You too, Maka." Maka shyly complied with the older woman's orders.

"We were just having breakfast. Do you want some?" Wes asked, lifting a plate of eggs in their direction.

"Yes, please." Maka sat down next to Adela, and Soul by his grandmother. They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence.

"I hope you brought nice clothes. The party is black tie." Douglas said, tearing off a piece of toast.

"Wes told us via the invite." Soul replied. Douglas nodded.

"I'm so happy you two came for my birthday." Julia mused, gripping her youngest grandson's shoulder.

"Soul, I really hope you're ready!" Maka called as she emerged from the bathroom. She pressed the back onto her small diamond earring. She felt herself smile at the sight of her weapon, in a nice black suit and a apricot colored tie . She really did love it when he wore formal wear.

Soul glanced up from his phone, and blushed at the sight of Maka. Her dress was the same peachy hue of his tie, and had no straps. She had on white heels, with a t-strap that crossed over her foot.

"You look, uh, wow." He stammered out. Maka's cheeks tinted.

"You too." She beamed at him.

She sat next to him on the bed. "Are you ready?"

"You already asked me that."

"You know what I mean." Soul sighed.

"A party full of old rich people? Sounds like a blast." He drawled sarcastically.

"Soul."

Soul sighed. "I don't think you can be ready for this." She gave him a sad smile and rested her cheek on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'll be right by your side. All night." She murmmered.

The party was exactly what they were expecting. Clusters of older men and women wandered about in their fancy getup with flutes of champagne in their hands. Maka clung to Soul's arm as they made their way around the sophisticated ballroom.

"This sucks." He mumbled against her hair. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I know. But it's for your granny." She insisted. He groaned, and the meister giggled.

"Later, there will be lots of slow songs, and you can give me that dance you owe me."

"Fine." She grinned up at him.

The pair strolled around the crowds. Maka smiled at the people who looked at them, who would give them a tenative one back.

Nearly an hour into the party, Douglas Evans stood on the stage in front of the live band.

"Excuse me, everyone? I would like to make a toast." He turned to his mother, who had joined him on the platform. He raised his flute of champange, and the crowds mirrored him.

"To my mother, Julia Evans." Everyone with a glass repeated the man. Julia smiled. She stepped up next to her son. The light seemed to be absorbed in the taupe fabric of the old woman's dress.

"Thank you all for coming!" She announced as two waiters rolled out a giant cake. It had three tall tiers, all covered in white frosting. It was adorned with pink flowers, and a large '70' candle stood proudly at the top.

"Cassandra, would you be a dear and light the candles?" Julia asked her daughter in law. Mrs. Evans smiled tightly, but lit the candles.

The crowds sang a sloppy drunk rendition of 'happy birthday.' Julia gave a huff, and the candle flame flickered out. Everyone cheered.

The band started up again, this time a slow song. Maka turned to her partner with a shy smile.

"Wanna pay the debt you owe me?" She asked. Soul smirked.

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Soul lead Maka to the dance floor. She tried to calm her heart, which was beating erractically against her ribs. Soul turned to her and placed his hand on her waist. She grabbed his shoulder softly, and their free hands intertwined.

"You lead. You know I can't dance." She said softly. Soul laughed, but it came out as a puff of air. Their movements were awkward and sloppy, but after a moment, they found a rythmn. They avoided each other's eyes until the middle of song.

"Y'know, I really like dancing with you." She admitted. Her eyes were bright in the golden lights from above. "It makes me feel closer to you."

Soul tried not to blush. "I like dancing with you too." She smiled up at him. Her cheeks were pink. He smiled a bit. She really _was _adorable.

The song ended much too soon. Their hands lingered in the aftermath of the song. Slowly and tenatively, Maka's hand slipped from his shoulder, but she kept her other hand in his own.

They walked to the corner of the room, away from the crowds. Maka leaned against the wall.

"Well, now you can stop pestering me about that dance." Soul teased. Maka gently smacked his arm, and he laughed. She laughed too. They lingered off to the side of the party, enjoying the semi privacy.

"Despite the drama with your mother, this has been a pretty nice trip." She mused. Soul quirked an eyebrow an her. "I got to spend a lot of time with you.

"We live together, Maka. We spend a lot of time together as it is."

"I mean, I got to learn more about you." She elaborated. He shrugged.

"I'm not that interesting."

"Soul. You are interesting." Maka glanced to the side. "Mother alert." She muttered. Soul blinked in confusion, but glanced in the direction Maka had been looking in. Sure enough, his mother marched up to him, the swishy fabric of her eggplant purple dress brushing against her tan legs.

"There you are. Your grandmother wants you to play piano, as your gift to her." Soul opened his mouth to reply, but Maka cut him to the chase.

"Oh, please, Soul? I haven't heard you play in _ages_!" She pleaded, sticking out her lower lip. Soul sighed.

"Fine. Stand front and center?" He asked with a smirk. She did, standing just below the lip of the stage. Soul sat down at the piano and cracked his knuckles. He glanced out, squinting against the bright lights. He could see the faint outline of his meister, smiling sweetly at him.

Soul played a song he had memorized. It was something he wrote himself, late one night when he couldn't sleep. He wished he could see the look on his mother's face as she heard the inconsistent clanking of the keys, instead of the refined way he had been taught to play.

Once he finished the song, he heard the excited clapping from the front row, and smiled against his will. Soon, tenative clapping followed Maka's loud, enthusiastic applause. He walked off the stage, and right into a tight hug from Maka.

"You were amazing!" She exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!" He hugged her back. He could feel her smile against his collar. Maka pulled back all too soon, her cheeks flushing with pride.

"A performer is only as good as his audience." He said, earning a giggle from Maka.

She grabbed his hand and pulled her weapon back to their corner. "I don't think your mother liked it all that much though."

"Good. I played it just to spite the bitch." He smirked. Maka rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"It'll be our anniversary the day after we get back." She told him. "Our fifth."

"Really? I forgot all about that." He mused. His partner hip-checked him.

"Just think, though. In two days, we'll have known each other for five years." She sighed.

"We met over a piano." He reminded her.

"I know, dummy." She spoke again after a sigh. "You should play for me. The piece you played the day we met." She looked at him, eyes soft and hopeful.

"I dunno where we'll get a piano in Death City." Maka pouted, but perked up shortly after.

"Isn't there one at your parents? Why don't you give me an early gift?" She smiled at him. Soul shifted.

"It might piss off my mom." He said, Maka wilted. "So let's do it tonight." She giggled and squeezed his hand. Soul felt his heart leap.


	11. Chapter 11

"I still can't believe you wanna play for me." Maka admitted, squeezing Soul's hand. The scythe tried not to blush and failed.

"Why don't you ever play for us in Death City? We all wanna hear you play." She asked, turning to face Soul.

Soul shifted and bit his lip. He forced down memories of cruel piano teachers who would give him looks of disgust around glasses sliding down angled noses and the smiles his parents gave that looked more like grimaces. "Maybe I just like playin for you." He teased, enjoying the way her cheeks pinked. Her green eyes still looked skeptical, but she accepted his answer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, until they heard the sharp clicking of heels on the wood floor. The pair glanced up to see Adela marching toward them. She looked beautiful with her hair pinned into a slightly messy bun and a olive green dress tht accentuated her ample curves. The nude heels offered an extra two inches to her five foot four frame.

"There you two are! Mr. Evans is looking for you, Soul." Adela greeted the teens. Maka looked at the woman in confusion while Soul exhaled dramatically. At that moment, Wes forced his way out of the crowd, mumbling apologies as he went.

Soul eyed his brother. "Is this about the damn piano?" He asked. Wes shook his head, with an amused smile.

"No, nothing like that. Speaking of the 'damn piano', I enjoy your style, little brother." Soul looked away in embarrassment, causing his sibling to laugh. "I'll show you where he is."

Soul's hand slipped out of Maka's, and he followed his brother into the hoardes of people. The young meister blinked after the pair.

Adela placed her hand on Maka's shouder. "Don't worry, they're not talking about anything bad." She said with a laugh.

"You know what they're talking about?" Maka tugged on a strand of curly hair.

"Yes. And no, I'm not going to tell you." Adela chuckled. Maka pouted. The girls stood side by side in companionable silence.

Adela began to twist her engagement ring around her slender finger. Maka was amazed that she had never noticed the band before. It was made of white gold, with a rather large diamond cut into an oval resting in the center.

"Hey, Adela?" Maka asked. The redhead looked down at the teen. "How did you and Wes meet?" Adela's lips curled into a small smile.

"We met about two years ago, in Sweden. I was doing a semester overseas, and Wes was preforming at the university. We were both at a coffee shop, and Wes was in front of me. He turned around with his coffee really fast, and ran into me. The coffee went _everywhere. _My new suit was ruined. Wes freaked out, and offered to pay for my dry cleaning bill. Uh, our first date was at the laundromat in Sweden. But I thought he was sweet, so we went out again, and we got back in touch once I got back to the states." Adela mused, looking fondly at her ring.

Maka gigged. "That's so sweet." Adela laughed too.

"So what about Soul?" Maka couldn't help but blush at the mention at her weapon, a fact that did not escape Adela.

"Well, he ended up at a Shibusen function, one that my father had dragged me along to. Soul was the only person there my age. I don't even know why he was there. He told me 'this is who I am,' then he played this song, kinda like the one he played earlier. After that, well..." Maka trailed off. Her cheeks were red and were hot to the touch.

Adela laughed again. Maka whipped her head to face her. "What's so funny?" She squeaked. Her blush began to spread down her pale neck. Adela only laughed harder.

Before Maka could turn redder, Soul appeared. He reached out and grabbed Maka's hand, and she stiffled a squeal. Adela was trying to keep her smile hidden. Soul turned to his brother's fiancee.

"If you see my mother, tell her ou haven't seen us. If you see Granny, tell her we wish her happy birthday." He instructed. Adela raised a bold eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. He began to pull his meister towards the door.

"Soul, what on earth are you doing?" The scythe ignored her as he pushed his way around throngs of people.

"Leaving." Maka squared herself, refusing to let him drag her along.

"Did something happen?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, thankful Adela couldn't see them.

"I'll tell you outside." He said, tugging on her hand. She looked at him skeptically, but his eyes were pleading. She sighed and let him lead her outside. She shivered at the chill of the spring air.

"Cold?" He teased.

"Shut up." She mumbled, hugging herself in an attempt to get warm. She could hear him laughing, but refused to look at him. Until she felt a warm around her shoulders. Maka looked up in surprise. Soul looked embarrassed, but she was grateful.

"Thanks." She reached for his hand. "Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked softly. Her weapon exhaled.

"Wes was right, it wasn't about the piano. Dad wanted me to plan another visit." Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Isn't that good? Your dad is excepting that you ran away, and trying to be apart of your life"

"He didn't give a shit about me my entire life, and now he wants to have father-son golf days." Soul scoffed. Maka squeezed his hand.

"Maybe he's trying to make it up to you?" Maka suggested, but Soul simply shook his head.

"Let's just head back."


	12. Chapter 12

Soul slammed the front door and leaned his head against the dark wood. Maka stood next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay." She stepped closer to him and leaned against his arm. "We can leave early tomorrow, and get breakfast before leaving really early before our flight. You don't have to say anything to anyone." She said softly.

The scythe simply shook his head. "Do you want me to play now?" Despite herself, Maka smiled.

"Sure." Soul reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. Maka's heartbeat raced, but she squeezed his hand.

Soul lead her through the sitting room, and out a set of dark double doors. There was a long hallway, lined with doors on either side. At the very end of the hall stood another set of double doors. There were lines of intricate hanging lights on the ceiling, but they were all dark.

The only sound was the clicking of Maka's heels on the hardwood floor. The entire setting was eerie, then she felt the comforting tug of her partner's soul. She clung to his hand tighter until they reached the door.

Soul jiggled the door handle a few times before it swung open. Maka couldn't help but gape at the intricate designs of the room. The ceilings were tall and vaulted, and a large chandelier glinted in the dim light from the large windows. The walls were painted a dark blue, and the floor was painted a dark brown, so dark it was almost black. The main atrraction was a large grand piano, standing proud in the center of the room. A piano bench, far too long for one person, padded with cream velvet, stood in front of it. The ivory keys were covered, and a thin sheet of dust had gathered over the cover.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Maka asked. Soul laughed a little, and gently pulled her towards the piano. He gestured at the bench with a sweep of his arm.

"M'lady." He said, his voice formal and elegant. His mouth was quirked up in a smile.

"Why thank you." Maka giggled around her fancy facade, sitting down. Soul sat on the other side and pulled up the cover. It fell back with a clunk. Soul cracked his knuckles and began to play.

It was a song Maka had heard on the radio many times, but her partner played it with a different intensity. She smiled and listened to the song. It wasn't long before he started singing long softly.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you." Maka felt her cheeks burn, but she sang along with him. Soul smiled a little.

The song began to draw to a close. Maka and Soul had gravitated closer, their legs touching. The notes seemed to draw out longer, and Maka's eyes were drawn to her partner's lips. He seemed to notice her gaze, and watched her mouth as she sang along to the song. Once the final notes were played, they stared at each other for a moment.

Maka leaned her head forward, pressing her lips against Soul's, gently and feather light. They stayed like that for a moment, before she pulled back.

Soul's cheeks were bright and his eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I don't know what I was-" She was cut off by her partner reconnecting their lips. This time the kiss was more intense, their lips moved frantically against each other. Maka threw her arms around his neck; Soul's hands found her hips.

It wasn't long before her lungs screamed for oxygen. Maka pulled back and rested her forehead against his. They panted against each other's lips.

"I love you, Soul." She said breathily. Soul grinned.

"I love you, Maka." His words sparked something inside her, and Maka leaned forward again, kissing him again.

He pulled back gently. "What brought this on?" He asked breathlessy.

"I've loved you for a while. Since that first fight with Chrona." She admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"That was two years ago. You've loved me for that long?" Maka nodded, her skin feeling hotter.

"Well, I had a crush on you since we met." Maka's mouth fell open.

"But you always teased me and made fun of my chest!" She exclaimed.

"I was twelve. What else was I supposed to do?" He said, cheeks dusting pink. "But I knew I loved you when you refused to use me to block." Maka smiled and kissed him again.

"We should have done this sooner." She muttered against his lips. He grinned.

"Well let's make up for lost time." And Soul kissed her again.


End file.
